


Choices

by ThePandaPopo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Reader, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandaPopo/pseuds/ThePandaPopo
Summary: You had sworn to yourself that you wouldn’t come back; wouldn’t let him see just how far you had broken, pieces of you barely put together with bandaid fixes that were barely passable.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia & Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my Tumblr
> 
> Want to know my progress on fics? Check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PopoWrites)
> 
> Sometimes [Tumblr](https://thepandapopo.tumblr.com/) will see a fic update before ao3, so be sure to follow me there as well!

You had sworn to yourself that you wouldn’t come back; wouldn’t let him see just how far you had broken, pieces of you barely put together with bandaid fixes that were barely passable.

Yet as you watched Ardyn raise his hand to deal the finishing blow to Ignis who was standing half crouched protectively over a bleeding Noctis and Prompto, barely even able to stand himself, with Gladio doing the same on the Prince’s other side, you threw all your resolutions to the wind and dashed towards the group of men who had - even if it was just for a moment - made you feel like you had found home again.

Summoning your greatsword, you angled the flat side protectively in front of you, allowing your weapon to take the brunt of the force behind the dark blast.

Ardyn was by no means weak. The burning in your legs as your joints tried to absorb the impact without throwing you off balance attested to that fact, but even Ardyn would not have an easy time killing you - not with your blessing from the Six and their little quest they had entrusted to you.

“Oh? Look who decided to join us,” Ardyn’s mocking laughter echoed harshly off the steep, jagged cliffs behind you. “How kind of you to make an appearance, oh cursed one.”

You narrowed your eyes at the immortal. “I really prefer to think of it as a blessing,” you flexed your hand and tinkling chimes sounded as your broadsword disappeared in a burst of mini crystals.

Straightening out to your full height, you let your power flow through you unhindered and then pressed it outward, causing the air to vibrate under pressure.

“Hmm? Are you trying to intimidate me, little one?” Ardyn tipped his head in curiosity before slowly removing his hat. His eyes never leaving yours, he sauntered slowly in a half circle around you, never coming closer, yet never backing off in the slightest.

“If I wanted to intimidate you,” you let your magic pulse the air once more as you shifted to keep your body between the castaway king and your boys, “I would have blown your imperial base off the damn map.”

“Well now, that’s just rude.”

“So is murdering people.”

Ignis hissed your name in warning. To the tactician, you were toying with the cobra, life only inches away from being ripped from you and yet you continued to poke at it with no regard to your own safety.

Ardyn let out a bark of laughter and you couldn’t help but flinch. There was no true humor in the sound, just malicious amusement and darkness at every corner.

“My dear little Y/N. You do amuse me so. Why don’t you come with me? I’m sure between the both of us God-touched souls, we could easily crush the world without so much as an errant thought.”

Letting out a rather unladylike snort, you eyed the gloved hand that was extended to you like you would a dirty toilet stall.

“Fat chance of that happening. In case you haven’t realized yet, the Six have me working on the good side here.”

Ardyn pinned you with his gaze as a slow smirk crept into his features. “And since when have you allowed anyone to tell you what you can or cannot do with your life? After all, is that not what drove you from your beloved little advisor in the first place?”

Every muscle in your body stiffened at those words, but you forced yourself to relax in order to be ready to move at a moment’s notice.

“…How do you know about that?” You asked, eyes narrowing in scrutination and warriness. No one knew that you had overheard Ignis talking to Noct about the possibility of using you in the Prince’s stead to bring back the light, which would inevitably cause your untimely death.

From behind, you heard Ignis’ breathing freeze momentarily, the rocks under the soles of his shoes grinding as his body became rigid.

_So you knew._

A part of Ignis had prayed that your sudden departure from the group had been for mission related reasons, but there had always been a sinking feeling in his heart of hearts that whispered that it was because of something more personal. That voice did nothing to quell the gnawing anxiety he felt night after night as he lay staring at the roof of the tent, praying that wherever you were, you were safe and unharmed.

The irony of it all was not lost to Ignis. Yes, you were safe from monsters and daemons of the like while you stayed by his side, but who was supposed to protect you from him, the man who would choose his leige over the woman who made his heart sing?

He did not deserve you. You, with your radiant smile and tinkling laughter. You, who greeted him every morning without fail and siddled up next to him to enjoy your morning cup of Ebony and watch the sunrise. You, who knew of his greatest betrayal and yet still found the strength in kindness to bless him and the others with protection spells before you left.

You, who stood between him and certain death in this cursed canyon.

“Y/N,” your name came out as a choked whisper. “Please… Just take Noctis and go. Save yourself,” Ignis pleaded. His legs stung with pain and exhaustion as he tried to stand up, only to fall back to his knees gasping in agony.

The beige, rocky landscape spun violently before Ignis’ eyes. Blinking hard to refocus his vision, the advisor ignored the pounding of blood in his ears and tried vainly to gather the strength to summon his daggers from the royal armiger.

Though he could no longer discern what banter was flying between you and the cast-off king, Ignis watched with hazy eyes as your expression hardened, and then turn to one of rage, before settling into firm resolution.

“…really think of him, then you could not be more wrong.” Your voice rang out firm and true as the blood rushing in Ignis’ ears slowed to a dull thudding.

You turned to stare at bottomless green eyes, that initial moment sending electricity through your veins and strengthening your resolve.

“Iggy is the kindest, most caring man I have ever had the privilege of knowing. Yes, he may have erred in trying to take away the choice of what I do with my life, but even I cannot fault him for that because he was only trying to protect what he was sworn to do.”

Tears began to blur your vision, distorting the shocked expression adorning your love’s regal features.

“He always puts others before him without complaint even when I can see how much the stress and burdens weigh him down, but even still he persists and does his absolute best to make sure that our every need is met and we have nothing left wanting.”

You let the words pour from the shattered remains of your heart, looking away back to Ardyn in an attempt to ease the aching in your chest.

“Every nag, every chide, and every comment that he has ever uttered has only ever been for the good of others. I see it when he hassles Noctis to eat more vegetables but then makes him his favourite dishes after a long day. I see it when he tells the boys not to spend more money than necessary, but then buys extra curatives for Gladio because he always comes out of battles the most injured from protecting all of us. I see it when he adds a little bit more flair into his fighting style when he sees Prompto taking photos in the middle of battle because he knows how excited Pom gets when he reviews his pictures and sees a cool pose.”

You flexed your hands and tiny rainbows refracted through your tears from the crystalline light, summoned along with the very daggers that you always used to spar with Ignis.

You took a shuddering breath and willed your tears to stop as you adjusted your grip on the twin hilts.

“Ignis has never lived a day in his life for himself, and I love him for it. So if protecting Noctis and protecting a future where he can ascend to the throne makes Iggy happy…”

Magic pulsed through your body and down your arms to ignite the blades in a rush of fire.

“…then I will gladly give my life for it.”


End file.
